


hits like ecstasy

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, M/M, Men Crying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: He’s known Sapnap for almost a decade, and George almost as long. Despite not moving in together until recently, they had spent most of their time awake over the years in horrifically long Discord calls, so being in the same apartment together wasn’t much different. Why he’s contemplating all of this in the foyer after a Valentine’s Day lunch with his family is unbeknownst to him. Thankfully, Sapnap has apparently been speaking to him for at least a minute now, so it snaps him out of it.“What’s up?” He says dumbly.Sapnap looks bemused by his spaceyness, which isn’t abnormal.“I asked you how lunch was, babe.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335





	hits like ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags and remember to ship privately. do not send to ccs.
> 
> title from 'greek tragedy' by the wombats

One of the bizarre and not often spoken about parts of adulthood is the moment you get back to your apartment after seeing your family. It’s a weird vibe, going home despite the fact that, technically, you just were home. There’s at least two homes in every independent adult’s mind: the old home and the new home.

Dream’s new home doesn’t feel new. He’s known Sapnap for almost a decade, and George almost as long. Despite not moving in together until recently, they had spent most of their time awake over the years in horrifically long Discord calls, so being in the same apartment together wasn’t much different. Why he’s contemplating all of this in the foyer after a Valentine’s Day lunch with his family is unbeknownst to him. Thankfully, Sapnap has apparently been speaking to him for at least a minute now, so it snaps him out of it.

“What’s up?” He says dumbly.

Sapnap looks bemused by his spaceyness, which isn’t abnormal.

“I asked you how lunch was, babe.”

Even though he has two boyfriends, which is plenty of people to spoil him on Valentine’s day, his family insists that they get lunch together every year. Something about proving how they’ll always be there for him no matter what happens in his personal life. It’s very sweet, but sometimes he just wants to sit on the couch and gorge himself on those little heart shaped chocolates with the crispy hazelnut stuff in the middle. Oh, wait, Sapnap asked him a question. Sapnap is looking at him expectantly.

“Lunch was good! Family was good. Sorry, I’m a total spaceshot today for some reason.”

Sapnap cocks an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. “Whatever, dude.” He takes a slightly nervous step backwards and beckons Dream with his hand. “You want your present now?”

“I thought we weren’t doing presents?” Dream bites his lip as he leans down to take his boots off. They get each other stuff all the time, so to his knowledge they agreed to not add to the commercial holiday.

“This is different. You’re gonna love it, I promise. And… Keep your shoes on.”

Dream sighs and holds out his hand so Sapnap can lead him to George’s bedroom, for some reason. The door is shut, but if he listens closely he can hear some kind of noise coming from within. He looks at Sapnap a little worried, but the younger man is just grinning at him. That’s not a good sign.

The door is now open, and inside is quite the sight. There’s a lamp by the bed turned on, but the overhead lights are off. His eyes take a moment to adjust, and he steps further into the room ahead of Sapnap, who lingers by the door. On the bed is George, bound with cobalt blue rope in the fetal position. There’s a buzzing noise coming from him, and Dream takes a deep breath when the oldest turns his head to look at him.

He looks… Wrecked. His eyes are puffy and red from crying, and there’s a ball gag in his mouth that is  _ coated _ in drool. There’s a wet spot on the sheets where he’s obviously been rubbing his face in to try and console himself. His whole body is constantly shaking, and Dream looks closer to see there’s a buttplug in his ass and a vibrating cockring around his dick. It looks very unpleasant.

Dream turns to Sapnap, who looks far too pleased with himself. He walks into the room more and stands next to Dream, positively beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” He says cheerily, and Dream kind of wants to smack him.

“What did you do?” Dream says lowly, looking back and forth between the two men with worry in his eyes. George has started making some pretty pathetic sobbing noises, and Dream reaches out a hand to pet his hair before Sapnap grabs his wrist and shakes his head. He’s still smiling.

“Oh, Dream, this wasn’t  _ my _ idea at all. I just set him up for us.”

It’s a lot to take in, and Dream’s eyes widen as he looks back at George’s miserable form. Sapnap is chuckling next to him and reaches over to yank George’s head a couple of inches above the bed. The brunette tries to scream but it’s muffled by the gag, and his eyes have fresh tears.

“George,” Sapnap asks him, ignoring the way George is glaring at him from his awkward position. “Blink twice if you want us to stop.” Dream holds his breath as he watches George’s overstimulated brain process the question. He looks at Dream, not Sapnap, and his eyes clear for a moment. He winks.

Dream exhales, and he lets himself put a hand over his crotch to palm himself. George tracks the movement and goes back to being doe-eyed and fearful. It shouldn’t be hot, it should be terrifying, but seeing the other so helpless and scared is really doing something for him.

Sapnap is still holding George by his hair. It must be really painful, but the youngest doesn’t seem to care. He pulls again, in fact, and drags George off the bed onto the floor. He falls hard onto his shoulder and lets out a loud cry, curling into the tight curled position again on the carpet. Dream can see he’s still rock hard, though, so it’s all an act.

He takes another deep breath, and when he steps closer to George, Sapnap finally lets go of his hair. George is whining high in his throat, and his eyes get impossibly wider when Dream sticks his steel-toed boot out to tuck under his chin. Sapnap swallows roughly, not taking his eyes off George’s scared face.

Laughing softly to himself, Dream moves the boot to the side of George’s face that's pushed into the carpet. He applies just enough pressure to turn his head so the oldest can look up into his eyes.

“You love this, don’t you?”

George nods quickly, rubbing his face against the cool leather that’s pressing hard into his cheek. His tears and drool rub off onto the boot, and Dream moves his foot in a light tapping motion against George’s face, moving down his jaw.

“He really does.” Sapnap whispers with awe in his voice. Dream smiles widely, and puts the bottom of his boot against George’s throat. At that, George’s frightened whimpering gets even louder, and he tries to shake his head, but Sapnap crouches down and grabs his hair again. “He’s so hard for it… What a dumb whore. Trying not to cum from just this.”

Dream tilts his head curiously, applying the smallest amount of pressure to George’s neck. George rolls his eyes back into his skull when Sapnap pulls his hair at the same time. He’s still whimpering and his bare feet have started thrashing, as if they would let him get away.

“C’mon now, Georgie, we all know you can’t put up a fight right now.” Dream says dangerously, moving his boot now to George’s bare chest. There’s some dirt from outside left on the bottom of the shoe, and it smears George’s perfect alabaster skin when he runs it over his perked up nipple.

“Nah, babe, I tied those knots pretty tight. He’s not going anywhere.”

The blonde leaves his foot settled on George’s ribcage and turns to Sapnap, who’s now just idly combing through George’s hair.

“What do you wanna do with him?” It’s said casually, like they’re discussing the weather. Sapnap lets go and stands up again and George starts whining at the lack of contact. They’re not even looking at him. Dream gives a gentle kick to his ribs, not even glancing down, and he shuts up again.

“I mean you can do whatever you want, it’s your gift.”  _ It. Like George isn’t even human. Just a toy.  _ “You can fuck him while he sucks me off?”

George moans around the gag in his mouth and thrusts his hips. The movement is enough to get Dream to look at him, but he looks mildly annoyed. As if George being under him is inconvenient. He adds more pressure to the boot on his chest as he weighs the options in his head.

Looking back to Sapnap, he shrugs. “Sounds good to me. Get him back on the bed.”

Regardless of how cocky Sapnap has acted today, he pretty much jumps into action when he gets the go ahead from Dream. He picks up George with little struggle and drops him on the bed, laughing when the smaller man whines again from the toys moving on his body. He immediately curls up again on the sheets, shaking from the vibrations holding his cock in a vice.

Sapnap keeps one hand on George’s shoulder, but the other trails down his spine to the plug nestled in his ass. Dream watches with vague interest as Sapnap pushes against the plug, getting it to go in deeper. George’s arms fight against his restraints, and another sob builds up in his throat. There are red marks starting to show on his arms, and it seems he won’t be able to leave the house in short sleeves for a bit.

With Dream’s eyes on him, Sapnap carefully takes the gag from George’s mouth and tosses it to the ground. George doesn’t say anything, just takes deep breaths while Sapnap rubs at his jaw. His lips are bright red and shiny with spit. He looks good.

“How are you feeling?” Sapnap asks him, moving his hand to start to unbuckle his pants. He pulls himself out of his pants and gives the aching member a couple half hearted strokes. George seems to forget that he can talk now, and is just staring at the other’s cock while panting quietly.

Dream snaps his fingers twice and both men whip their heads to look at him with rapt attention. “You were asked a question, George.” He says flatly.

“Good. Sorry. I’m uh- I feel good.” George stutters out, his words slurring slightly as he bucks his hips towards the sheets below him. The toy around him is still vibrating at full power. Dream wonders idly how long that’s been running.

Sapnap scoffs and rolls his eyes, relaxing now that he knows Dream wasn’t upset with him. He lets go of his dick and manhandles George onto his back. The oldest moves willingly and hangs his head off the edge of the bed, looking at the other two upside down. His eyes are slipping shut as blood starts to go to his head, numbing his brain to pleasure. 

“Thanks for sharing.” Dream says, and Sapnap watches him walk confidently to the either side of the bed. He rummages in a drawer for a second before pulling out their lube. It lands softly on the bed next to George’s twitching legs, and Dream turns back to the two men. Sapnap has one hand on George’s cheek, petting him thoughtlessly and now looking at the brunette’s flushed face like he’s transfixed. His hard cock is in his other hand, being slowly stroked. It makes Dream feel soft for a second. His boyfriends are just enjoying each other in the heat of the moment. He lets himself smile.

After a couple seconds, though, Sapnap looks back up at him with one eyebrow raised. He taps his dick against George’s closed lips, and sighs as he’s taken into the other’s mouth just barely. George is licking at the tip, trying to get the precum to salt his tongue. Dream hums and reaches out his hand to grab George’s ankle and rub his thumb into the bone. George moans around the cock in his mouth.

“He’s pretty, huh?” Sapnap asks, and Dream nods as he focuses on the task at hand again. “George’s mouth was made to suck cock. His lips are so pink, his mouth is so big.” He’s slowly bucking his hips so his dick goes deeper into George’s mouth, and George is whimpering in eagerness to be filled.

Dream is warming lube between his fingers as Sapnap talks, using the distraction to get his free hand to gently pull the plug out. He eases it in and out, fucking George with it until his hips are meeting his thrusts halfway. It must be hard to multitask, but George has always loved a challenge. He finally pulls the toy all of the way out, watching George’s hole clench around nothing.

“His hole was made to take cock, too.” Dream says. “He’s so hungry for it,  _ desperate _ to have something filling him.”

George is pulling at the rope again, getting tired of being teased. Dream puts the buttplug down and rubs soothing circles into the oldest’s trembling thighs. It seems to help ground him, and alongside Sapnap pulling out of his mouth for a breathing break, he’s able to moan out a broken, “ _ Please… _ ”

“Yes, Georgie, you’ve done so well. Do you think he deserves your cock, Dream?” Sapnap prompts, putting his dick back in George’s mouth. George moans around it and swallows until the head is pressing against his throat, then he waits to be fucked.

“I think he does, Sap, he’s been so patient.” Dream replies, pressing his cock at George’s entrance and pushing in easily. He’s sucked into a mindblowingly tight heat and grunts a little at the feeling. “Is that what you wanted, you whiny little slut? To be fucked from both sides? Finally full enough?”

George doesn’t seem to know what to do. His hips are moving down towards Dream, but his neck is straining to take more of Sapnap down his throat. The cock ring still holds his aching member in a vice grip of vibrations, and a frustrated whine comes from his throat. He’s straining against the ropes constantly, writhing on the bed like a livewire.

Dream laughs and pulls out just to slam back in, appreciating Sapnap’s pleased hum when George moans around his cock. He sets a brutal pace, digging his fingers into George’s soft waist with one hand and pressing down on his stomach with the other. George can’t stop making noises, absolutely beside himself with overwhelming pleasure. He tries to be still so he can just take it, but the vibrations make him restless.

Sapnap has started to thrust into his throat as well, laughing breathlessly at the sound of George choking. There’s drool running down his crotch and onto the floor. The whole scene is so messy and rough. The bed shakes with the weight of two men plowing into the third, and it gets more severe as they near their orgasm.

“I’m so close.” Sapnap grits from between his teeth, clenching his fist on top of George’s sweaty collarbones. His thrusts get more erratic until he cums down the oldest’s throat, feeling his cock throb in his mouth until he pulls out. There’s a trail of spit and cum connecting the tip to George’s mouth until he licks his lips to break it. “Fuck, George.”

Watching Sapnap come undone right in front of him brings Dream right to the edge, and he yanks George’s body down the bed impossibly closer as he slams into the smaller man. His cock is hitting his prostate dead on, and George has started babbling nonsensical pleas from underneath him. He cums deep inside of him, and it makes him a little dizzy.

When he comes back to himself, he takes in the scene around him. Sapnap is watching him with a smug smirk on his face, and George… George looks  _ fucked. _ He’s red and splotchy all over, covered in fluids and full body shaking with the effort to stay conscious and hard.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Dream coos, leaning down to take the cock ring off. Sapnap gets on his knees and presses kisses over George’s face as Dream jerks him off. He cums worryingly quick, like he had been right on the edge all day. It’s incredible to watch, the way George’s whole body is shuddering with pleasure. He lets out a weak cry and his eyes roll back, and when cum drools out of his cock, his whole body goes limp.

Sapnap perks up curiously and lightly pats George’s face with no response. Dream looks at him anxiously and resumes rubbing at his legs. “George?”

After a tense 10 seconds or so, George’s eyes open back up and he tries to sit up. Sapnap holds him down by his shoulders, though, and they watch as the oldest takes in their surroundings.

“What happened?” He murmurs, voice sounding scratchy and distant.

“You passed out, babe, just stay down for a second.” Sapnap whispers, pressing another kiss into his cheek.

Dream is trying very hard to stay serious, but he wheezes as he takes in George’s confused expression. Sapnap looks unimpressed.

“Are you okay? We thought we lost you for a second.” Dream giggles, smacking George’s hip as if still trying to wake him up. George rolls his eyes and pushes his hand away, sitting up slowly.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It wasn’t you, Sapnap had me plugged up and waiting for an  _ hour _ until you got home.”

Alright, that’s pretty impressive actually. Dream lets out a low whistle as he stands to get wipes from the drawers. Sapnap is still kissing George’s face, but he’s shooed away as he comes back to himself more.

“Not my fault he took forever to get back. Besides, we all had fun, right?” Sapnap says, watching Dream clean. George hums in agreement, and wiggles in his restraints.

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me out already, my shoulders are killing me.”

“Of course, my liege.” Sapnap says in a horrible British accent, removing the ropes and helping George stretch his arms out slowly. Dream rolls his eyes at them, then crawls into bed to hold George to his chest. He’s still shaking a little, but it’s calming when both men are wrapped around him in his bed.

“Thank you for such a good gift.” Dream whispers against George’s hair, smiling when Sapnap takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

“Whatever. Don’t count on anything for your birthday.” George says drily, but without any heat behind it. Sapnap giggles and agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun omg. im sorry ive been writing so much bottom george, ill spice it up soon.
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoyed 🖤
> 
> my twitter is @_selvish if ud like to watch me talk to myself hehe


End file.
